Adventures of Tails6000
Adventures of Tails6000 is a spin-off of Ford Car and Link. It is about Tails6000 trying to thwart Aye-Ques's plan to rule Club Penguin Island with his evil robots. Description Tails6000 is the main character trying to save everywhere in antarticica from being destroyed by Aye-Que and his robots. Wings tries to assist but he blunders up in the progress. One time he tried to help he was stuck to a wall by his propeller cap.He tried to get out of the wall but failed.Then after the intro (which plays the theme tune to ford car and link) It moves on to the episode.The sponsers are the same and same with new episode time. And during the credits Aye-Que is trying to squash tails with a giant rock.And near the end he sees that he can't find tails stands under the rock and Tails pops out of a man hole and presses the button thus making a Aye-Que pancake. Speeddasher also appears in a few episodes. He is a master at Ninja battling and will sometimes assist Tails in his battle against Aye-Que. Main Cast Tails6000, as himself Secondary Characters Wings, as himself Fredsworth, As Aye-Que Smash and Pounder as themselves Wes Salesman as himself Kwiksilver, as himself. Speeddasher, as himself Fake Tails6000, as Darktan Episodes season 1 Episode 1:The SSTSSS: Aye-Que is busy making robots to try and destroy tails so he can dominate club penguin isle, he names the robot ground the Super Special Tails Search and Smash Squad. or the SSTSSS for short. But Tails keeps sidetracking them into their own plans foiling his plan, Aye-Que did multiple attempts to destroy him, but they all failed, he then decides terrorizing the island to see will be worn out throughout the whole show *Tails Tellz:emergency calls Episode 2:Underground Tails:escaped Smash and Pounder in quartz zone Tails and Wings run into a mean puffle who doesn't take kindly to people in his mines, but lets him help once Aye-Que threatens to drill into it *Tails Tellz: Sharing Episode 3:Romantic Tails:'''Tails falls in love with a girl penguin named Windy who is actually a robot made by Dr. Aye-Que which gives wings very big suspicions.......once he fionds out the plan was a failure Aye-Que grumbles then returns to his next scheme since he never planned her to fall in love with him as well *Tails Tellz: Loving one another... '''Episode 4:Slooooooooowing doooooooooown: Aye-Que creates a weapon to slow down tails once and for all, once it hits him he is now a normal penguin and it's up to wings to bring back his speed....... *tails tellz:Fast penguins *'Episode 5:High Bets Tails':Tails and Wings infiltrate the Gamble-late night zone in hopes of defeating a minion of aye-ques making people their slaves *Tails Tellz: Dares dvd packs season 1: includes an interview with the actors and developers. the sneak peek episode, bloopers, and a music vid from the music unleashed tour. Trivia * This is a spin-off to ford car and link Internal Links * Tails6000 * Dr. Aye-Que Category:sitcoms